Crane's Lover
by yukimarui
Summary: Si cantik itu selalu berkata bahwa dia adalah sebuah tiruan, tapi salahkah jika hatinya yang sudah menghitam ini menginginkannya./ Sosok itu begitu indah dan anggun, jadi pantaskah dia yang hanya tiruan ini bersanding dengannya./ SHO-AI
1. Chapter 1

Si cantik itu selalu berkata bahwa dia adalah sebuah tiruan, tapi salahkah jika hatinya yang sudah menghitam ini menginginkannya./ Sosok itu begitu indah dan anggun, jadi pantaskah dia yang hanya tiruan ini bersanding dengannya./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) NITROPLUS & DMM

Tsurumaru Kuninaga x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning: Sho-ai, efek sedih/?/, banyakan nyemil TsuruManba, enaknya nyrempet M gak ya/:"V/

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

...

...

Yamanbagiri tak pernah menyangka jika misi mereka kali ini akan berbuntut cukup panjang. Perintah dari aruji mereka untuk menghentikan Pasukan Time Retrograde itu dianggotai oleh Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, Ookurikara, Yagen Toushiro, Gokotai, Tsurumaru Kuninaga dan dirinya Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sebagai kaptennya.

Sudah terhitung dua hari lamanya mereka mengamati jalannya alur sejarah pada masa itu. Secara bergantian mereka mengintai kediaman target yang mungkin saja dijadikan titik tolak untuk mengubah sejarah oleh Pasukan Time Retrograde.

Hari pertama Ookurikara dan Yagen. Nihil.

Hari kedua Shoudaikiri dan Gokotai. Nihil.

Dan sekarang hari ketiga, giliran Yamanbagiri yang berjaga dengan Tsurumaru. Dia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga si bangau itu tidak mengeluarkan kejutan-kejutan yang bisa membuatnya jantungan ditengah misi pengintaian mereka.

Semoga saja.

Semoga...

"Bisakah kau sedikit serius, Tsurumaru?" tanya Yamanbagiri, menatap dengan pandangan tajam pada Tsurumaru yang kini berada di sebelahnya, tengah tiduran dengan santainya di salah satu atap bangunan rumah target mereka.

Tangan sosok putih itu kini tengah berkutat dengan sebuah kertas persegi berwarna oranye, 'Darimana dia mendapatkannya?' batin Yamanbagiri.

Tsurumaru benar-benar mengabaikannya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Yamanbagiri mengembalikan atensinya untuk mengintai rumah utama dari target mereka. Tangannya secara tak sadar –mungkin karena merupakan kebiasaan- menarik tudung putih kotor itu untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, 'Mana mungkin dia mau mendengarkan tiruan sepertiku,' batinnya merasakan sedikit perih, entah kenapa.

"Yamanbagiri... _hora!_ "

Sebuah tangan pucat yang mengenakan sarung tangan unik itu terulur di depan wajahnya. Membuat Yamanbagiri menarik wajahnya dengan reflek, menjauhi tangan yang kini justru menyingkap tudung di bagian pipi kanannya.

"Tsurumaru! Apa yang—"

"Hmm...sudah kuduga, cocok sekali,"

Segala protesan yang ingin dilontarkan Yamanbagiri terhenti. Matanya menatap Tsurumaru dengan bingung, terdiam melihat raut wajah puas dan senang yang tergambar di wajah muda itu—apalagi sambil menatapnya.

Yamanbagiri mengalihkan wajahnya, menarik tudungnya lebih rendah sebelum rasa aneh dan geli menjalari pipinya. Tangannya urung menurunkan tudungnya, lebih memilih bergerak ke samping pipinya, menemukan sebuah benda yang seharusnya tak ada di sana.

"AAH! Kenapa diambil, padahal aku sudah meletakkannya agar tidak jatuh!" kini giliran Tsurumaru yang melayangkan protesnya. Tubuhnya yang semula tiduran terlentang di atas atap itu bangkit duduk dengan gusar.

Yamanbagiri menatap sebuah _origami_ kertas berbentuk burung bangau itu. Kertasnya berwarna oranye, 'Inikan...'

"Hahaha, _odoroitaka_?"

Pandangan Yamanbagiri lalu mengarah pada Tsurumaru yang memasang senyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih—mirip anak kecil. Yamanbagiri mendengus kecil, berusaha menyembunyikan tawa dibaliknya, namun sepertinya itu gagal karena sepasang mata milik Tsurumaru tak pernah lepas darinya, yang membuat semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Ugh!

Suasana di antara mereka menjadi _awkward_ seketika, sebenarnya itu hanya untuk Yamanbagiri sih, karena Tsurumaru justru berusaha menahan tawanya ketika mendapati tingkah manis dari pedang yang cantik jelita di depannya itu.

 _Ups_! Jangan sampai Yamanbagiri mengetahuinya.

"Yamanbagiri—"

Sret!

TAK!

Yamanbagiri terhenyak. Benaknya masih diawang-awang ketika tangan Tsurumaru terulur ke arahnya. Memeluknya dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari tempatnya duduk mengintai tadi. Ketika dirinya sudah kembali sadar dari keterkejutannya, wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Tsurumaru yang menampilkan ekspresi penuh dengan adrenalin miliknya, tengah menatap ke satu arah.

"Heh, seperti yang kita prediksi Yamanbagiri, mereka akan muncul malam ini," perkataan dari Tsurumaru –yang masih memeluknya dekat dengan tubuhnya itu membuat Yamanbagiri mengikuti arah pandang Tsurumaru.

Pandangan Yamanbagiri jatuh pada sebuah tombak Pasukan Time Retrograde yang menancap di genteng atap yang didudukinya tadi, sebelum beralih pada sepasukan tentara berkabut hitam tak jauh dari mereka.

Yamanbagiri langsung berdiri, menarik pedang yang tersemat di pinggangnya, "Kita harus menghabisi mereka sekarang, Tsurumaru!"

"Ho!"

...

...

Hujan deras membasahi tanah. Menciptakan genangan air yang bercampur dengan tetesan merah kental –darah, yang tak lama akan pudar di udara dingin malam itu.

Yamanbagiri sudah memperhitungkan dengan matang pertempuran mereka. Mereka sudah berusaha untuk menutupi kelemahan masing-masing dan bekerjasama untuk mengalahkan Pasukan Time Retrogade.

Kecuali dirinya yang kini pikirannya tak bisa tenang sama sekali. Perhatian kecil dan aneh dari Tsurumaru tadi tak bisa lepas dari benaknya. Ayunan pedang yang seharusnya bergerak untuk memojokkan lawan itu hanya digunakan pada tahap mempertahankan diri saja.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Padahal aku hanya tiruan?

Kenapa?

"Yamanbagiri-kun! Fokus!" teriakan Shokudaikiri menyentak lamunan Yamanbagiri. Menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering, Yamanbagiri membuka suara, "Maaf," katanya, sebelum berlari untuk menyeberangi jembatan yang dibawahnya terdapat aliran sungai yang beriak dengan ganas akibat aliran air yang deras dan banyak.

Zrash!

"T-Tsurumaru-san!"

"Kau tak apa, Gokotai?"

Langkah Yamanbagiri terhenti di tengah jembatan. Air yang meluap dan menciprati sepatunya tidak dia hiraukan, bagaimanapun dia hanyalah tiruan. Tidak pantas adanya sebuah tiruan itu cantik dan bersih.

Pandangan matanya terpaku pada sosok putih yang berdiri di tengah kepungan pasukan Time Retrograde. Tubuhnya yang tinggi berdiri di depan Gokotai untuk melindungi tantou kecil itu. Luka dari sayatan pedang di lengan kanannya itu sudah membentuk bercak merah pada haori putihnya yang indah.

Pedang seperti Tsurumaru—pedang yang begitu anggun dan indah itu...

Pedang tiruan sepertinya memang tak pantas bersanding dengannya. Bahkan menapaki tanah medan pertempuran yang sama dengan pedang tempaan Gojou Kuninaga itu tak pantas untuknya.

Dirinya dan Tsurumuaru Kuninaga sangat berbeda. Bagaikan langit dan bumi.

...

...

 _Akan tetapi, bukankah langit dan bumi itu masih menyatu...Yamanbagiri Kunihiro?_

...

...

"YAMANBAGIRI!"

Ayunan pedang dari Ootachi itu masuk ke sudut pandangan Yamanbagiri. Tangannya dengan reflek mengangkat pedangnya untuk mempertahankan dirinya. Namun tenaga dorongan yang tiba-tiba diterima tubuhnya yang belum siap itu membuatnya tak bisa mempertahankan pijakannya pada jembatan kayu.

Samar dilihatnya sosok putih dengan gerakan cepat menghabisi Ootachi itu dengan sekali ayunan pedang, sebelum menyusul tubuhnya yang mengudara. Mengulurkan tangan bersarung tangan hitam unik ke arahnya.

"TSURU-SAN!"

"YAMANBAGIRI-SAN!"

BYUUURRR!

Dan itulah suara terakhir yang di dengar oleh indra Yamanbagiri sebelum dipenuhi oleh deburan air sungai yang bertalu-talu dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

...

...

...

...

...

tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salam minna-san, satu buah cerita baru di fandom baru. Setelah beberapa bulan lamanya nganggur guling-guling penuh kerjaan—lah?

Saya baru kali ini nulis di fandom TOURAN, jadi mohon bimbingan dari senpai sekalian. Caranya gampang, ketik review kalian dan pecet tombol kirimnya, okedokey? ('.) everything akan aku terima dengan lapang dada—gak yakin ding :D

Sebenernya ini edisi menghibur diri setelah mikki-san yang kekampretannya perlu ditulungin itu udah nabur garem di atas luka terbuka aku pas liat FMV angst-nya TsuruManba.

Wae ente jahad syekali neng?! Aing kan jadinya syedih syekali!

Hiks!

Tolong tinggalkan ripiuw kalian para reader-san sekalian. Mari kita menghibur diri bareng-bareng dan nenggelamin mikki-san besok-besok ;P

Sampai jumpaaaaaaa,

Ym.


	2. Chapter 2

Si cantik itu selalu berkata bahwa dia adalah sebuah tiruan, tapi salahkah jika hatinya yang sudah menghitam ini menginginkannya./ Sosok itu begitu indah dan anggun, jadi pantaskah dia yang hanya tiruan ini bersanding dengannya./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) NITROPLUS & DMM

Tsurumaru Kuninaga x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning: Sho-ai, efek sedih/?/, masih nyemil TsuruManba, lil-bit OOC, typo bertebaran –terutama nama/:"V/

.

.

.

.

.

...

...

Samar dilihatnya sosok putih dengan gerakan cepat menghabisi Ootachi itu dengan sekali ayunan pedang, sebelum menyusul tubuhnya yang mengudara. Mengulurkan tangan bersarung tangan hitam unik ke arahnya.

"TSURU-SAN!"

"YAMANBAGIRI-SAN!"

BYUUURRR!

Dan itulah suara terakhir yang di dengar oleh indra Yamanbagiri sebelum dipenuhi oleh deburan air sungai yang bertalu-talu dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

...

...

 _Flashback_

.

.

" _Yo_ , Tsurumaru Kuninaga _da_...apa kau terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang sepertiku?"

Salam yang nyentrik dilontarkan oleh roh pedang yang baru saja dibangunkan oleh aruji benteng mereka. Yamanbagiri mengerjapkan matanya pelan, mengamati sosok muda berpakaian perang yang hampir didominasi oleh warna putih itu.

Maa, dia benar-benar berwujud seperti namanya.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

 _The Crane_.

"_"

"Ohh! Jadi dia yang akan menjadi **pengurusku** , begitu?"

Yamanbagiri mengerejap, untuk sejenak dia tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Dan entah kenapa pembicaraan yang terlewatkan dari arujinya dan Tsurumaru membuat perasaannya tak enak, "Pengurus?!"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Tsurumaru, Yamanbagiri,"

Secepat Yamanbagiri melontarkan pertanyaannya, secepat itu pula aruji mereka menghilang di balik pintu shogi yang kini kembali tertutup, sepertinya sengaja mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Meninggalkan kedua pedang yang masih belum mengenal satu sama lain itu di dalam ruangan tempat dimana Tsurumaru Kuninaga dibangkitkan.

Yamanbagiri menarik tudung kotornya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Wajahnya menunduk dalam. Matanya lalu terfokus pada celana training merah yang dikenakannya, terdapat kotoran tanah sisa dirinya berkebun pagi tadi.

'Dasar bodoh,' kutuk Yamanbagiri di dalam hatinya. Menyesali kenapa dia tadi tidak berganti dulu dengan pakaian perangnya, setidaknya pakaian itu masih layak untuk diperlihatkan kepada orang lain—daripada pakaian santainya. Dan Yamanbagiri yakin dia masih bau keringat.

Bertemu dengan pedang tempaan Gojou Kuninaga dengan keadaan seperti ini...

Walaupun dia adalah tiruan...

Menjadi pengurusnya?

Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh aruji mereka?

"Jadi—siapakah nama **pedang** **cantik** yang ada di depanku ini?"

Suara sedikit berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Yamanbagiri yang langsung mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap ke arah Tsurumaru. Sebuah raut wajah bingung bercampur malu terlukis di wajahnya.

D-dia berkata apa tadi?

C-c-cantik?

Dirinya—yang hanya tiruan ini?

 _Blush..._

Semburat merah terlihat kentara di wajah putihnya. Wajahnya kembali menunduk. Bibirnya mengatup rapat. Berusaha menahan rasa malunya, 'P-pasti itu untuk Yamanbagiri yang asli...semuanya seperti itu...'

"Hahaha...jangan malu-malu seperti itu,"

Yamanbagiri membeku di tempatnya ketika sebuah tangan bersarung tangan hitam itu menyentuh dagunya dengan lembut, lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan sepasang mata kuning _citrine_ yang balik menatapnya di mata.

Entah berapa waktu yang digunakannya untuk melamun tadi –menyesali identitasnya sendiri- namun pedang yang kini memiliki wujud manusia itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pun dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Jantung Yamanbagiri tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat sekali.

K-kenapa?

 _Thump...thump..._

Tangan yang memegang dagunya...

"Saa...tunjukkan **kejutan** apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik **kecantikanmu** —"

Set!

Sepersekian detik tangan Yamanbagiri sudah melingkari pergelangan tangan Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Pedang tempaan Gojou Kuninaga itu hanya sempat mengerling ke arah tangan si pirang yang melingkupi pergelangan tangannya ketika...

BRAAKKK!

GABRUK!

BRUGHH!

Tubuh manusia Tsurumaru Kuninaga sudah mendarat di atas tanah.

Dilempar keluar ruangan oleh pedang tempaan Horikawa Kunihiro.

Karya terbaiknya.

Ahh...

Sepertinya si pirang yang cantik itu suka **bermain kasar**.

 _End of flashback_

...

...

Sepasang mata sewarna _citrine_ terbuka dengan pelan. Mengerejap sesaat untuk memfokuskan pandangannya yang buram. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada langit-langit kayu sebuah rumah, menurutnya. Pendar cahaya kuning memenuhi ruangan tempat dimana dia berbaring.

Tsurumaru mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas lantai kayu yang keras. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada sosok bersurai pirang yang terduduk di depan perapian di tengah ruangan dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Kepalanya beberapa kali terayun menunduk sebelum kembali ke posisi awal.

"Pftt..." sebuah tawa kecil yang tertahan itu berasal dari Tsurumaru, "Manis sekali," katanya dengan suara pelan, takut menganggu momen yang mungkin akan sangat jarang dilihatnya di benteng.

Namun sepertinya memang Yamanbagiri yang terlalu peka, matanya lalu terbuka pelan, langsung mencari-cari sosok Tsurumaru—yang seharusnya masih berbaring.

"—Tsurumaru?"

" _Yo_!"

Hening.

 _Blush..._

Tsurumaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Yamanbagiri kembali menundukkan kepalanya, apalagi dengan wajah bersemu merah yang kentara sekali terlihat dari tempat Tsurumaru duduk diseberangnya. Mata Tsurumaru lalu menangkap keganjilan dari penampilan Yamanbagiri saat itu, 'Oh...tudungnya...'

Pandangan Tsurumaru lalu jatuh pada kain putih lusuh yang terlipat rapi di tempat kepalanya berbaring tadi. Menyadari kemana atribut utama Yamanbagiri berpindah. Dan haorinya yang tersingkap di atas pangkuannya, mungkin untuk menyelimutinya.

"B-bagaimana keadaanmu, Tsurumaru?" pertanyaan itu mengembalikan atensi Tsurumaru. Matanya lalu beralih pada luka sayatan di lengan kanannya.

Eh...

Terlihat sebuah potongan kain putih sudah membebat luka sayatan di lengan kanannya. Sementara lengan kanannya sendiri sudah dilepaskan dari lingkupan kimono putih yang menjadi pakaian perangnya.

Eh.

Eh...

Hehe.

Hehehe.

"Yamanbagiri, apa kau yang membebat lukaku?" pertanyaan Tsurumaru membuat Yamanbagiri mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap dengan bingung, "Ya, kenapa?"

Jeda beberapa saat di antara mereka, sebelum wajah Tsurumaru dihiasi dengan raut jahil bin menggoda, "Hee~...apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan pada **tubuhku** selama aku tidak sadarkan diri, Yamanbagiri?" tanyanya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"A—"

Jeda.

"APA?!"

"Aahh~, Yamanbagiri nakal sekali~!" kata Tsurumaru dengan _sing-song voice_. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya yang terekspos sebelah—padahal tidak ada apa-apa yang harus ditutupi.(=.=)

Tapi, yahh...kalian tahu Tsurumaru Kuninaga itu seperti apa.

Wajah Yamanbagiri sudah tidak bisa didefinisikan lagi warna merahnya, "A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Tsurumaru?!" serunya dengan panik, mencoba mengais tudungnya. Namun dia baru ingat kalau dia melepas tudungnya untuk digunakan sebagai bantal Tsurumaru, jadilah dia berakhir menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahahaha! Kau manis sekali, Yamanbagiri! Hahaha!" dan tawa keras bisa terdengar dari Tsurumaru. Sang pedang berambut putih itu sampai harus menahan kram di perutnya akibat tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Yamanbagiri mendekatkan lututnya ke dada, lalu melingkupinya dengan kedua lengannya. Membuat tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih dan celana abu-abu itu benar-benar mengecil dalam pandangan Tsurumaru.

"Hahaha...haahh..." Tsurumaru mengusap sudut matanya, dimana terdapat setitik airmata akibat dirinya yang tertawa terlalu hebat. Tangannya lalu mengais tudung Yamanbagiri dan haorinya.

 _Dap...dap..._

"Kau kedinginan, Yamanbagiri," bisikan lembut itu mencapai telinga Yamanbagiri, yang langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok Tsurumaru yang menekuk lutut di belakangnya. Kedua tangan _tachi_ tersebut tengah memakaikan sebuah haori putih yang begitu familier bagi Yamanbagiri ke bahu sang _uchigatana_.

Yamanbagiri terdiam ketika mendapati senyum yang terlukis di wajah Tsurumaru seakan menenangkannya. Kedua mata hijaunya hanya bisa menatap sang pedang bersurai putih yang kini duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Tsurumaru...haorimu—"

" _Ii yo_...memakainya sekarang hanya akan membuat sakit lenganku. Aku lebih memilih tudungmu saja," kata Tsurumaru memotong ucapan Yamanbagiri. Entah sejak kapan pedang bersurai putih itu sudah melingkupi tubuhnya dengan tudung putih lusuh milik Yamanbagiri.

Yamanbagiri menyentuh haori Tsurumaru dengan jemarinya. Halus. Dan bersih. Cocok sekali untuk seseorang seperti Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

"Tapi kan...ini indah sekali. Untuk dipakai seorang tiruan—"

"Itu hanyalah sebuah pakaian, Yamanbagiri. Indah atau tidaknya—tentu masih indah dirimu, hahaha,"

Dan sebuah tatapan tajam didapatkan oleh Tsurumaru—yang langsung mengalihkan matanya dari Yamanbagiri dengan takut-takut.

Uwaaaa! Sensitif sekali~!

"—tapi aku hanyalah sebuah tiruan...keindahan yang kau katakan bukanlah milikku," gumaman Yamanbagiri itu membuat Tsurumaru terdiam.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

 _Puk..._

Yamanbagiri merasakan sebuah beban di bahu kanannya. Ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya, pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan surai putih milik Tsurumaru. Si _tachi_ serba putih itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yamanbagiri.

Dasar!

"Kau ingat Yamanbagiri—ketika pertama kali kita bertemu," ujar Tsurumaru membuka suara. Yamanbagiri menundukkan wajahnya, semburat merah memenuhi pipinya, "Maaf soal itu," jawabnya pelan.

Tsurumaru menggeleng, sebuah senyum nostalgia tersungging di bibirnya, "Saat aku mengatakan kalau kau cantik, aku benar-benar serius. Selama hidupku, aku tidak pernah sekalipun menjumpai pedang secantik dirimu—ah, kau juga rendah hati. Entah seindah atau secantik apa pedang lain yang datang ke benteng nanti—"

Jeda di perkataan Tsurumaru.

"—bagiku...kau yang paling cantik—WAH!"

Tsurumaru benar-benar terkaget ketika sandarannya menghilang begitu cepat. Dilihatnya sosok Yamanbagiri yang sudah melepas haori putihnya itu berjalan ke pintu keluar.

 _Drap! Drap!_

"Oioioi! Kau mau kemana, Yamanbagiri? HEI!" dengan cekatan Tsurumaru bangkit, tangannya lalu meraih siku Yamanbagiri yang hendak membuka pintu.

Yamanbagiri diam.

"A-aku mau mencari angin,"

Di tengah **hujan deras** begini?!

Tsurumaru tak habis pikir dengan perilaku Yamanbagiri. Sebegitu tidak nyamankah dia kalau ada yang menyebutnya cantik dan indah?

Tapi kan dia tidak berbohong!

Mana bisa dia berbohong pada orang yang—

Ah, lupakan.

Um...

Atau—tidak?

"Yamanbagiri..."

"Apa?"

Ugh, dingin sekali.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

"Aku juga,"

 _Shoot._

Eh.

Hening.

Eh.

Apa...

Tadi...

Apa yang terjadi?

Dia mengatakan apa tadi?

Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Dia tidak berhalusinasi, kan?

INI KENYATAAN KAN?!

"Apa?" Tsurumaru bertanya.

Yamanbagiri menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ekspresi wajahnya campur aduk—antara malu, takut, ragu dan marah(?)—yang terakhir cukup membingungkan.

"KAU SALAH DENGAR! AKU MAU CARI ANGIN!"

SRAKKK!

"YAMANBAGIRI!"

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Astaaaaagaaaaa, ku gak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi something happen sama chap 2 nya. hiiks, hilang deh AN nya -untung aja bukan chapnya:"v orang gak terlalu suka ngedit plus ngesave cepet-cepet ya kaya gini nih hehe

well, minna-san...buat yang minta lanjut, atau ngajak mengarungi bareng-bareng kapal ini, kuy kuy saya mau -ciumpipi-yaiksss

mari semangat untuk Tsurunba kawan-kawan, anyway maaf banget kalau agak keliatan dramanyaXD, kebiasaan sihhh

Salam penuh manba,

ym


	3. Chapter 3

Si cantik itu selalu berkata bahwa dia adalah sebuah tiruan, tapi salahkah jika hatinya yang sudah menghitam ini menginginkannya./ Sosok itu begitu indah dan anggun, jadi pantaskah dia yang hanya tiruan ini bersanding dengannya./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) NITROPLUS & DMM

Tsurumaru Kuninaga x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning: Sho-ai, efek sedih/?/, mari kita banyakin nyemil TsuruManba, lil-bit OOC, typo bertebaran –terutama nama/:"V/

Warning 2.0: some fluff nyempil /huehuehue/ plis yang imajinasi liar sering terbentuk kemana-mana /kaya saya ini/ untuk bersiap-siap ;"9

.

.

.

.

.

...

...

"Apa?" Tsurumaru bertanya.

Yamanbagiri menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ekspresi wajahnya campur aduk—antara malu, takut, ragu dan marah(?)—yang terakhir cukup membingungkan.

"KAU SALAH DENGAR! AKU MAU CARI ANGIN!"

SRAKKK!

"YAMANBAGIRI!"

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

...

...

"...manba..."

"...Yamanba..."

"Yamanbagiri..."

"...Yamanbagiri...Yamanbagiri...Yamanbagiri...—"

Ctass!

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Tsurumaru," kata-kata itu keluar dari kedua bibir Yamanbagiri yang sebelumnya terkatup rapat. Nada tak sabaran dia lontarkan pada sosok Tsurumaru yang sejak tadi terus memanggil-manggil namanya bagaikan anak ayam kehilangan induknya.

Atau dalam kasus mereka anak bangau kehilangan induknya...

Atau malah...anak bangau kehilangan kekasihnya?

Tapi Yamanbagiri yakin Tsurumaru sudah tidak masuk kategori anak-anak—jadi...bangau dewasa?

Bangau dewasa kehilangan kekasihnya.

Ya! Tepat sekali!

LUPAKAN!

'Apa yang kau pikirkan sih, Yamanbagiri!' kali ini Yamanbagiri benar-benar mengutuk pikirannya yang gemar berlari kemana-mana dengan sendirinya. Hari ini dia benar-benar kacau sekali...

"...Yamanbagiri...Yamanbagiri...—"

Terutama karena si putih yang terus menggumamkan namanya itu sampai sekarang.

Oh! Dan apakah Yamanbagiri sudah mengatakan kalau si _tachi_ serba putih itu kini tengah menahannya?

Oke, bukan makna yang menjurus ke hal 'itu'—entah kenapa Yamanbagiri berpikir konotasinya agak menyeramkan, tapi...ah sudahlah.

Tsurumaru hanya memeluknya.

Dari belakang.

Dan Yamanbagiri mau tak mau duduk di antara dua kaki sang pedang tempaan Gojou Kuninaga yang kini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

 _Blush..._

ARGGHHHHHH!

TERLALU DEKAT!

Telapak tangan Yamanbagiri lalu menepuk pelan kepala Tsurumaru yang seakan tenggelam dalam balutan haori putih milik si tachi yang dipakai Yamanbagiri, "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Tsurumaru," ulang Yamanbagiri, kali ini dengan nada lembut.

Kepala bersurai putih itu menggeleng pelan, gerakannya membuat bahu Yamanbagiri meremang. Jalinan tangannya di sekitar tubuh atas Yamanbagiri itu mengerat, membuatnya sesak sesaat, namun juga mengalirkan kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman, "Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu, Yamanbagiri," katanya dengan nada merajuk.

Sebuah helaan nafas pelan meluncur keluar dari bibir Yamanbagiri, "Aku janji tidak akan kemana-mana," bujuk Yamanbagiri, "Sekarang biarkan aku duduk sendiri," katanya menepuk lutut Tsurumaru yang menempel di kakinya.

Gerakan pelan di dapatkan Yamanbagiri. Tsurumaru mengangkat pandangannya, kali ini dagunya menempel di bahu Yamanbagiri. Kedua matanya menatap pada wajah si pirang yang kembali tertutupi—kali ini dengan tudung haori putihnya.

"Nee, Yamanbagiri...tidakkah kau berpikir kalau begini lebih hangat?"

JLEGARRRR!

Itu suara petir di luar! SUNGGUH!

Yamanbagiri bersumpah, itu bukan _sound-effect_ dari perkataan Tsurumaru. Walau waktunya tepat sekali. Dan sedikit mewakili perasaan Yamanbagiri sekarang.

"H-ha?"

Yamanbagiri bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya ditarik lebih dekat ke tubuh Tsurumaru yang ada di belakangnya. Punggungnya menempel erat dengan dada Tsurumaru. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung manusia yang dimiliki pedang serba putih itu.

Wajah Yamanbagiri memerah, "T-Tsurumaru..." suaranya bergetar, apalagi ketika merasakan sepasang lengan Tsurumaru sudah bergerak kemana-mana.

O-oke, tidak kemana-mana! Dia tahu dia terlalu membesar-besarkan!

Tapi menurut Yamanbagiri, gerakan yang seperti itu, bagi dirinya...sudah masuk dalam tahap 'kemana-mana'.

Yaa...kita tahu Yamanbagiri Kunihiro seorang pemalu.

Tangan kanan Tsurumaru naik ke wajahnya, jemari pucat dan lentik yang kini tak memakai sarung tangan itu menyusuri garis rahangnya dengan sentuhan seringan bulu. Kedua mata Yamanbagiri terpejam dengan erat, kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Postur tubuhnya terlalu tegang.

"!"

Yamanbagiri berjingkat ketika merasakan sebuah sentuhan asing di kakinya. Matanya terbuka hanya untuk menemukan tangan kurang ajar milik Tsurumaru membuat gerakan kecil macam jari berjalan di kaki sebelah kirinya. Tangan kanan Yamanbagiri meluncur untuk menampik tangan Tsurumaru, namun si tachi justru mendekap kuat tangannya. Menautkan jemari mereka.

"T-Tsurumaru...apa yang—kau lakukan...?" suara Yamanbagiri bergetar. Tangannya bergerak dengan panik, antara ingin menampik Tsurumaru atau menariknya lebih dekat.

 _Deg!_

Yamanbagiri terdiam.

Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Dia hanyalah sebuah tiruan?

Tiruan—yang akan mengotori Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

Apa yang dia pikirkan!

Memangnya tiruan sepertinya pantas bersanding dengan Tsurumaru Kuninaga—yang tunggal?

 _Chu!_

"Yamanbagiri..."

Yamanbagiri mengerjap. Pandangannya kembali terfokus. Dirinya lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada wajah Tsurumaru yang jaraknya begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Mereka bertatapan. Dan Yamanbagiri tak bisa mengabaikan rasa hangat yang masih membekas di sudut bibir kanannya.

Sepasang mata emas milik Tsurumaru menatapnya dengan pandangan begitu dalam, seakan menguliti semua pelindungnya. Menjadikannya begitu mudah untuk Tsurumaru pahami, "Jangan pikirkan apapun Yamanbagiri—hanya pikirkan aku saja," bisiknya pelan.

"...Tsuru...maru..."

Tangan kanan Tsurumaru mengusap pipi Yamanbagiri, menghilangkan jejak aliran bening yang menuruni pipi si pirang. Yamanbagiri mengerjapkan matanya, dia tak menyadari kalau dia menangis. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang sering terbawa perasaan. Dia bahkan bukan seseorang yang dapat membuka diri untuk orang lain. Dia adalah seseorang yang tertutup.

Tak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihatnya seperti ini—titik dimana dia begitu putus asa.

Kecuali saat ini, pedang tachi tempaan Gojou Kuninaga. Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

Tachi serba putih itu sudah melihat semuanya. Melihat Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang sebuah tiruan dari Yamanbagiri yang asli meneteskan airmatanya.

Adakah hari yang lebih buruk dari hari ini?

Yamanbagiri akan menjawab tidak.

Adakah hari yang lebih istimewa dari hari ini?

Dan Yamanbagiri masih akan menjawab tidak.

Yamanbagiri berbalik badan, kali ini menghadap tubuh Tsurumaru yang masih bersandar di dinding. Dengan gemetaran dirinya menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Tsurumaru, yang langsung disambut oleh sang tachi yang kemudian membimbing tangannya untuk melingkari leher jenjang dimana helaian surai putih itu jatuh terurai.

Wajah mereka mendekat secara perlahan. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Tsurumaru, "Pikirkan hanya diriku Yamanbagiri," bisiknya dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Suaranya mengalun merdu di telinga Yamanbagiri, seakan menghipnotisnya.

"Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu paling rendah, Yamanbagiri. Kau adalah prioritasku. Kau adalah yang terindah dan terkasih bagiku. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu,"

Kata-kata itu terus berputa-putar di benak Yamanbagiri. Mengisi setiap sudut pikirannya. Menghangatkan relung hatinya.

Kedua tangan Tsurumaru kemudian menangkup pipinya. Menyalurkan kehangatan diantara gerakan mengusap dengan ibu jarinya. Si tachi serba putih lalu mempertemukan kening mereka berdua. Dalam balutan dua nafas berbeda yang bertemu satu sama lain itu, Tsurumaru berbisik.

"Aku milikmu seutuhnya, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro,"

Setetes permata bening jatuh dan mengalir di pipi Yamanbagiri.

Tapi Yamanbagiri tahu...

Itu bukanlah airmatanya.

...

...

 _Lagipula,...apa yang lebih rendah dari pedang yang bahkan tak membawa berkah bagi pemiliknya sendiri—_

 _Dan pedang kotor yang ternodai oleh darah manusia-manusia tak berdosa di medan pertempuran._

.

.

.

.

.

"Yagen—Yamanbagiri-san dan Tsurumaru-san!"

Tiga kepala langsung menoleh ke arah Gokotai yang tangannya tengah menunjuk seseorang—atau dua orang. Sosok Yamanbagiri muncul dari kejauhan, diikuti dengan Tsurumaru yang berjalan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepalanya—siulan pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tsuru-san! Yamanbagiri-kun," Shokudaikiri mengulas senyum, "Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja,"

Tsurumaru mengangguk dengan mantap, sebuah cengiran khas tersungging di bibirnya, "Um! Apakah kita akan kembali sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada tak sabaran. Shokudaikiri mengangguk, "Haha, tumben sekali Tsuru-san bersemangat kembali ke benteng—" dan percakapan mereka berdua berlanjut membicarakan ini dan itu.

"Y-Yamanbagiri-san...tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan Gokotai membuat Yamanbagiri menoleh. Sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya, "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, tangan kanannya lalu menepuk pucuk kepala Gokotai dengan pelan.

 _Grab..._

Gokotai memeluk pinggang Yamanbagiri, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut _uchigatana_ yang kini mengusap kepalanya itu, "Hiks! Aku khawatir sekali kalau Yamanbagiri-san terluka...hiks...Ichi-nii pasti sedih sekali kalau tahu Yamanbagiri-san terluka..."

Ichi-nii?

Ichigo Hitofuri?

"Eh...k-kenapa tiba-tiba..." Yamanbagiri tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Terlalu bingung.

Yagen menarik saudaranya itu menjauh dari Yamanbagiri, "Sudah, sudah, Gokotai. Sekarang Yamanbagiri sudah bersama dengan kita lagi, kan—" kata Yagen berusaha menenangkan Gokotai.

Sementara Yamanbagiri hanya bisa menatap dua saudara Awataguchi itu dengan pandangan bingung, namun dia memilih diam saja.

"—a-ah, Tsurumaru...bagaimana lukamu?" Yagen menatap Tsurumaru, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Tsurumaru menoleh pada Yagen, "Ho! Aku sudah sembuh! Yamanbagiri **benar-benar** **merawatku dengan baik**!" katanya dengan dua jempol tangan terangkat di udara.

EHHH?!

Ookurikara menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Tsurumaru, "Kau cukup **bahagia** untuk seseorang yang **terluka,**...walau luka kecil sih," katanya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang kan Karabou, kalau Yamanbagiri—"

" **Tsurumaru,** "

Panggilan itu membuat Tsurumaru menoleh pada sang _uchigatana_ bersurai pirang. Ingin sekali dia melontarkan jawaban seperti ' _Yes, Darling_ '—mungkin,...dia tidak yakin. Namun sedetik dia melihat ekspresi si cantik—

GLEK!

"M-M-Mitsubou...b-bisakah kita kembali ke benteng s-sekarang?"

Shokudaikiri mengerejap bingung melihat wajah panik bin pucat milik Tsurumaru, "Eh, baiklah," jawabnya.

"Tapi kan ketuanya Yamanbagiri-kun—jadi seharusnya Tsuru-san berkata padanya...bukan begitu?"

MITSUBOU!

Musuh dalam selimut!

Serigala berbulu domba!

Kau tidak sadar apa Yamanbagiri bagaikan sedang mengasah pedang di belakang punggungnya?!

KESELAMATANKU TERANCAM!

"E-ehh...b-begitu..."

" **Ayo kita kembali ke benteng,** "

Entah perasaan Tsurumaru saja atau apa—tapi sepertinya kata-kata itu lebih ditujukan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okaerinasai, Yamanbagiri-san,"

"Eh-uh...t-tadaima,"

Huh?

"ICHI-NII!"

Gokotai berlari memeluk pinggang kakaknya—Ichigo Hitofuri, yang berdiri di depan Yamanbagiri. Sosok _tachi_ bersurai biru muda itu lalu mengulas senyum lembut, "Midare dan Atsushi mencari kalian," katanya.

"Ung! Dah, Ichi-nii! Ayo, Yagen," dan dua _tantou_ Awataguchi Yoshimitsu itu meninggalkan kakak mereka bersama dengan Yamanbagiri—dan seorang 'bangau' yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

Yang lain?

Entah kemana.

Mungkin sudah tahu jika sebentar lagi akan ada **musibah** —jadi mereka cepat-cepat mengevakuasi diri. Bahkan Hasebe yang sebelumnya hendak bertanya ini-itu tentang kenapa misi tim yang diketuai Yamanbagiri itu tak kunjung kembali, ditarik mundur oleh Kashuu dan Yamatonokami yang kebetulan lewat.

Tinggal menunggu Yamanbagiri hengkang, melaporkan jalannya misi pada aruji mereka—setelah itu halaman depan akan menjadi kekuasaan dua pedang yang lebih tua daripada Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

Ck! Ck! Ck!

Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, masalah bukannya dibicarakan baik-baik, malah memilih jalan bersiteru di pintu depan.

Benar-benar tak tahu tata krama.

"Hahaha,..."

Sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang tertawa barusan.

"Yamanbagiri, aruji sudah menunggumu," suara Mikazuki Munechika membuat Yamanbagiri menelengkan kepalanya melewati tubuh Ichigo yang masih berdiri di depannya, "Un," jawabnya pendek.

Pandangannya lalu beralih pada Ichigo, "Aku pergi dulu," yang dijawab anggukan dan senyuman oleh Ichigo.

Kepala Yamanbagiri giliran menoleh ke arah Tsurumaru yang masih berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya, "Cepatlah pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk diperiksa, Tsurumaru," katanya.

Mikazuki memperhatikan interaksi ketiga orang—bukan, lebih tepatnya interaksi dua pihak yang hanya berpusat pada Yamanbagiri. Mata _heterochrome_ nya menatap dengan tertarik pada sosok dua _tachi_ yang ditinggalkan Yamanbagiri. Dia kemudian harus menghapus senyumnya ketika Yamanbagiri sudah sampai di depannya. Dalam diam mereka berjalan menuju ruangan aruji mereka.

Hening.

Benar-benar hening.

Bahkan tak ada suara angin maupun cuitan burung setelah sosok Yamanbagiri menghilang ke dalam rumah.

"Tsurumaru Kuninaga-dono,"

"Ichigo Hitofuri,"

BYUUUURRRRRRR!

"AH! Gomennasai,...Tsurumaru-san, Ichigo-san!" suara Horikawa Kunihiro masuk ke indra pendengaran kedua tachi yang basah kuyub tersebut—samar bau pewangi pakaian bisa tercium dari air yang membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

AIR CUCIAN?!

" **Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian di situ** ," nada yang polos namun dibarengi dengan senyuman gelap yang sangat dipaksakan kesuciannya./?/

Intinya—

IBU TIRI SUDAH DATANG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muahahahahaha, ku akhiri saja sampai di sini ya reader-san/digiles rame2/

Yahh, soalnya judulnya Pacarnya Bangau sihhh. Jadi kan gak nyambung kalau Ichi tiba-tiba masuk gitu aja /tapi entah kenapa di atas udah masuk aja duluan—TUNGGU GILIRAN WOY/

Ngomong2 kalau aku buat IchiManba...adakah yang minat?/mimisan duluan/ Ku sudah sadar kalau aku lebih suka sama crack!pair. LONG LIFE CRACKERS!

Yep begitulah kawan2 seperjuanganku semuanya. Rencana yang MUNGKIN bakal aku kerjain pas liburan tahun baru, huahahahahah. Saya mau naik kapal kedua dulu sebelum kembali ke kapal pertama /#DOR/

Buat yang minta lanjut atau nyebut manba manis—kalian tottaly ma sistah /apa ini/ tapi sayangnya fic Tsurunba ini harus berhenti di sini dulu /usap ingus + airmata/

Oh iyaaaaaa, buat Star bening, OMG kyodai! Ku tak kuasa melihat keunyuan Tsurunba di Moyuru Honnouji. Ugh, aku udah teriak2 dulu walau belum ngeliatnya. Ku tak bisa memilih antar Someya apa Kento-san yang jadi Tsurumaru-nya! /kejang kejang/ Someya kyuti sangat, Kento-san ganteng~ /guling-guling di lantai/

YAK, lebih baik kita sudahi AN ini reader-san! Saya takut kalau ini AN tambah ngalor-ngidul gak karuan akibat tangan saya yang gak bisa berhenti fangirlingan/digampar/

Salam TSURUNBA,

ym


End file.
